scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright
Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright is the twentieth in a series of direct-to-video films based upon Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons. It was released on DVD and Blu-ray on August 20, 2013. Premise The windy city is home to the hit TV show, Talent Star, in which songwriting duo Fred Jones and Daphne Blake are finalists with some high hopes. Not to be left out, Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers have a secret act in the works, which they are betting will take the contest by storm. Unlucky for them, the competition is frightful at this talent contest as the show is being broadcast from an opera house with a history of horrors and a particularly vengeful phantom that has cursed the show's production. From costume changin' chases to collecting creepy clues, the show must go on.blu-ray.com/movies/Scooby-Doo-Stage-Fright-Blu-ray/72027/ Synopsis In the Chicago Opera House, the staff of Talent Star are preparing the stage for the show, the assistant manager Dewey Ottoman is rather annoyed that the staff isn't keeping the place clean. Suddenly the giant sign comes crashing down and a shadowed figure swings from the catwalk, grabs Dewey's clipboard and disappears leaving Dewey to faint. The gang are on their way to the Opera house, Fred and Daphne are finalist's in Talent Star, Velma's reading about Chicago while Shaggy's driving. Fred plays a song he wrote on his guitar while Daphne's tries to hide her feelings for Fred, Shaggy and Scooby plan to get on the show by impressing the host Brick Pimiento with their juggling act, Velma reads that the Opera house has been closed since the 70's and that it's haunted which doesn't surprise Shaggy who switch places with Scooby who's driving rather poorly. At the Opera house, a security guard refuses to let Scooby in, but they secretly have a plan to get in while the others check-in. They find Dewey repeatedly waking up shouting "The Phantom!" and passing out again. The clipboard the Phantom took's been found saying "Christine must win!" Shaggy approaches the entrance with a large base case, the guard think Scooby's inside and looks, only to find a large bass inside so he lets him pass not knowing Scooby's hiding behind the case. Christine and her parents barge in through the door and while Daphne tries to make nice, they accuse her and slams her out. Another finalist Emma Gale shows up and introduces herself having liked their song. Brick shows up to reassures everyone that there's no ghost, Shaggy and Scooby see him and goes to follow him. In the hallway, Shaggy and Scooby were about to show him their juggling, but while he wasn't looking, Brick states his two beliefs and one of them is juggling stinks, hearing that, they quickly stop and do a rather poor dance that drives Brick away. They suddenly hear a scream and try to run away from it. Fred, Daphne and Velma also heard the scream and went to the security room and see the Phantom in Chrissy's room. Fred and Daphne head out to find the Phantom while Velma stays to watch the cameras. Velma notices that Brick is rather enjoying this making her suspicious. Fred and Daphne nearly avoided getting chopped by falling axes and Velma loses sight of the Phantom. Shaggy and Scooby hid in a closet, smelled lemons for some reason and find the Phantom right next to them. Velma sees the Phantom on a stairwell and seems to have vanished into thin air. They meet back at the entrance where Dewey spots Scooby and orders him out. They decided to split-up, Fred and Daphne will stay to check the Opera house, Velma will go to check them in at the hotel while Shaggy and Scooby go to the library to learn more about the Opera house. At the hotel, Velma is very rudely cut off by Chrissy's parents and she explains that the scream was a happy scream cause the Phantom told her she's going to win the competition. After they leave she meets another finalist the Great Pauldini who shows off his tricks. She also meets Waldo the ventriloquist and his dummy, the band Girl-O-Saurus Rex shows up and flirts over Waldo. Back at the Opera house, Fred and Daphne meet the owner Mel Richmond who explains that he inherited the Opera house when his father died and is costing him too much money. He tells them about how the Opera house was closed in the 70's. When his father turned the place into a disco, the Phantom wrecked havoc. Every night he would cause damage, but the people thought it was part of the show, until he destroyed the disco ball and the place was closed down. He finishes by joking that maybe the Phantom will burn the place down to get the insurance money or maybe he should do it himself which makes them suspicious. Shaggy and Scooby stopped by a pizza parlor and asks for a pizza that's bigger than extra-extra large, the waitress moves them to a table cause the one they're sitting at is smaller than the pizza. At a really long table the pizza is delivered, the waitress doubts they'll be able to eat it all, but was proven wrong. Although a huge mess was made, they were praised. Another Talent Star finalist Lotte Lavoie shows up and threatens them telling them to tell Fred and Daphne that she'll crush them. They ran all the way to their hotel room where the others are waiting. They go over their list of suspects, the Phantom wants Chrissy to win so their parents on it, Brick seemed interested in the Phantom for publicity, Fred suspects that Mel's saying about insurance money wasn't a joke, Daphne thinks Dewey's creepy and Shaggy thinks Lotte's scarier than the Phantom. Fred than says that they should get some rest since the rehearsals in the morning and the main show's tomorrow night, the boys sleep in a adjoining room while the girls sleep in the other. Later, Velma finds Daphne on the balcony where she reveals her love for Fred, but is too shy to admit it to him. She wrote lyrics for the song he wrote that shows how she feels and hopes that winning will give her the courage. In Lotte's room the Phantom switches her throat spray and Shaggy and Scooby, who were going for a midnight snack runs right into him as he was leaving. He chases them to a balcony where he prepares to kill them with a butcher's knife, but Fred throws a net on him. Despite this, the Phantom disappears in smoke and Fred finds the net's been cut. As everyone prepares to head back to bed, Shaggy and Scooby didn't smell lemons like before and Velma states that a smoke bomb is something a magician would use and the Great Pauldini's nowhere to be seen. The next day, Shaggy and Scooby get passed the guard again with Shaggy disguised as a girl with Scooby as a baby. The rehearsal begins with Chrissy, who sang an incredibly inappropriate song, next was Emma Gale. She did an amazing violin song while Fred and Daphne watched from backstage, they meet Emma's parents who explain that if they don't win the prize money the bank will take their farm causing them to feel very sorry for them. In the hallway, Shaggy and Scooby attempted to impress Brick by being contortionist's, but ended up tying themselves into a knot. Lotte used the throat spray the Phantom swapped and sang off-key. The doctor explained that her throat has been sprayed by a kind of chemical irritant and won't be able to sing for at least a week, with that she retired from the competition in anger. While Fred and Daphne sang their song, Shaggy and Scooby spotted a shadow backstage and climbed up the catwalk to see who it is. They find that it's only Brick and accidentally fell off the catwalk landing right on top of him, they apologized explaining they thought he was the Phantom, but he quickly denies it. The Great Pauldini does his disappearing trick perfectly, during Waldo's act, his dummy catches fire and after putting it out the Phantom announces that Christine must win. Waldo leaves not wanting to risk his life and the Girl-O-Saurus Rex performs, however as they started playing, their instruments fell apart and the Phantom appears on screen. KT checks the security footage and finds that the Phantom is in multiple locations at once. Girl-O-Saurus Rex retires and the gang goes through the remaining acts which are the Great Pauldini, Emma, Chrissy, Fred and Daphne. Velma agrees to have Emma's parents take her too safety and Fred comes up with a trap with him and Daphne as the bait. Fred and Daphne go to their dressing room to take a nap while the others hide in a closet. After waiting for two hours, the Phantom suddenly appears in the closet forcing the others out. They find that he escape in a hidden door in the closet and they all go through it. They find themselves in the sewers below the Opera house, while wandering they hear organ music and triggers a stampede of rats. Continue finding their way to the music, Scooby accidentally spooked a flock of bats and they all fall down a slide. Near the end, they grabbed a ladder and climbed to safety. They hear the music again and used Scooby's sense of hearing to follow it to the Phantom's home. As the Phantom finishes playing, he explains that he's lived down in the sewers his whole life to hide his face. He unmasks himself and the gang says he looks fine. The man looks in a funhouse mirror and is ashamed of how his reflection looks. However, after seeing himself in Daphne compact mirror, he feels rather embarrassed. He introduces himself as Steve Trilby and when they asked him about what he did at the talent show, but he doesn't know what they're talking about and that he was in the closet to get to the vending machine. He admits that he was the Phantom back in the 70's and that the disco music drove him crazy and after 40 years, he regrets it. They believe him and suddenly heard a scream back at the Opera house and all headed back. Amy's horrified when it seemed like a corpse is hanging from the catwalk. Upon turning on the lights, they find the Great Pauldini is hanging from his harness. He explains that he was working on it when the Phantom shoved him off. Steve spotted the Phantom on the catwalk setting a curtain on fire. Fred goes up to stop the Phantom while Shaggy and Scooby put out the fire. Fred fights the Phantom and when he was about to burn him with his blowtorch, Steve swings down and knocks the Phantom off and part of the catwalk they're standing on breaks and they fall. The Phantom is unmasked as Mel Richmond who was going to burn the place down for the insurance money. When he mentions Scooby, the security guard goes after him and Shaggy. As they were handing Mel to the police, they ask him about all the other stuff and he says that he didn't do it and whoever did was what gave him the idea to wear the costume. The lights go out and the other Phantom announces that Christine must win or all will perish. Seeing a spotlight fall, Dewey orders the police to have every officer they have for the show tonight and they agreed. As they leave the Great Pauldini is still hanging from his harness. Shaggy and Scooby lost the guard and Brick shows up and they once more attempt to impress them by telling rather bad dog jokes. Brick calls for the guard and they began running again. The others meet up with him and inform him that the Great Pauldini just quit leaving three acts left. As Brick leads them down the hall, Velma finds that in the sound room the mic is still on and plugged into the controls so it can be heard onstage. She goes to the security room where KT lets her view the security footage, but will take time. That night, thanks to the Phantom publicity has been great as more people show up for the show. At the hotel, Shaggy has Scooby disguised as an old man to get him in. As the show starts, Brick announces that because of the phantom, there are only three acts, Emma, Chrissy and Fred and Daphne. Chrissy begins her song and at the same time, Emma prepares her hair while the Phantom tries to steal her violin, but was grabbed by Fred and Daphne. The Phantom attempts to escape, but runs into Scooby and was captured. He was unmasks as Chrissy's father Lance Damon and as he was taken away, Dewey says that Fred and Daphne will be on in less than a minute. He puts on some sanitizor on his hands after saying that his 'grandfather' smells like a dog, Shaggy counters him that he smells like lemons and Dewey corrects him that it's the hand sanitizor. After he leaves they realize that he's the Phantom as well. While Fred and Daphne do their song, Shaggy and Scooby borrowed Brick's headset and head to Dewey's office where they find a magazine about the Soap Diamond which is on display in the nearby Mineralogical Society. After the song's done, they gather the others and Velma realizes that Dewey had every police officer assigned to the Opera house so no one would be watching the Society. They head outside to the Society just in time as Dewey begins to escape with the diamond. He drops it and Scooby catches it. Dewey takes extreme measures and chases them in his car. Scooby gets on the hood while the others get the Mystery Machine. Seeing his chance, Scooby gets in the van with the diamond while Dewey crashes into a truck. He catches up to them quickly and Fred attempts to lose him. After coming to a drawbridge going up, both cars headed up and Dewey rams into them. Hanging from the edge, he corners them and orders them to hand over the bag with the diamond in it. He admits that he needs it to complete his collection of cleanliness-themed treasures as he already stolen two and needs three to make a collection. Fred tosses the bag of the bridge and Dewey jumps after it and lands in a garbage boat. He opens the bag only to find a dog bone in it as Fred swapped the diamond. He curses the gang as police boats surround the garbage boat. After Emma finishes her song, Brick concludes the final votes for the show and to his amazement, Emma ties with Fred and Daphne and a tiebreaker will be held. Emma can do another song, but are concerned about Fred and Daphne. The police have been called to bring the gang back to the show, on the way their, Velma explains that Dewey was the one who disappeared at the stairwell, he made a video loop of the empty stairwell and spliced it into the camera feed, when he ran in there he activated the loop with the remote switching the monitor to the empty stairwell so it seemed like he disappeared. Velma also says that she found out more from the backstage camera footage to show when they get back. Emma finishes her encore just in time for the gang to get back. When told they had to do another song, Fred didn't prepare for anything else, but Daphne reveals to him that she wrote some lyrics for the song he wrote. The others went to the security room to prepare for Velma's 'surprise'. The song tells Daphne her feelings and as the song ended they shared a kiss. They earned enough votes to win, but seeing Emma, they began telling Shaggy's lame jokes which decreases the votes enough for Emma to win. As Brick congratulates them for catching all the Phantoms, but Fred has Velma to roll the footage which reveals that Brick is also the Phantom to the whole audience. He confesses that he needs the publicity and hates himself and doesn't feel talented at all. As he was taken away, Steve concludes the show impressing KT. Some time afterwards, the gang stopped by a gas station. Shaggy and Scooby go to get some snacks and learn on TV that Talent Star will return for a tenth season and Brick will be replaced by Steve. Outside, Daphne questions that Fred kissed her cause he really likes her or was part of the show, annoyed, Velma tells her to just talk to him. As Shaggy and Scooby return, Fred questions the exact same thing about Daphne and gets the same response from them. While on the road, Daphne was about to admit her feelings when Velma cuts them off reading a newspaper saying that a monster's been sighted at Goose Lake which is not too far away. Putting what Daphne was about to say aside, they decided to check out the Goose Lake Monster. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Colette * Security guard 1 * Chrissy Damon * Emma Gale * Great Pauldini * Waldo * Girl-O-Saurus Rex ** Amy ** Cathy ** Nancy ** Donna * Lotte Lavoie * Mike Gale * Meg Gale * K.T. Villains: * Phantom 1 * Steve Trilby * Phantom 2 * Lance Damon * Barb Damon * Phantom 3 * Mel Richmond * Phantom 4 * Dewey Ottoman * Phantom 5 * Brick Pimiento Other characters: * Hotel clerk * Security guard 2 * Waitress * Lotte Lavoie's bodyguards * Doctor * Brad Adams * Newscaster * Goose Lake Monster Locations * Illinois ** Chicago *** Opera house **** Talent Star ***** Stage ***** Sound room ***** Dressing rooms ***** Sewer ***** Dewey Ottoman's office *** Chicago Drive *** Chicago Theater *** Hotel Canard *** Mack's Place *** Algier's *** Giovanni's Pizza *** Riley & Co. *** Mineralogical Society *** H-B *** FG Snack Shop ** Highland Park * Ireland * Santa Fe * London * Mexico City * San De Pedro * La Serena * Jamaica * Egypt * Goose Lake Objects * Chicago Travel Guide * Submarine sandwich * Smelling salts * Lance Damon's wristwatch * Camcorders * Emma Gale's violin * Hufnagel the puppet * Disco ball * Pizza * Flashlights * Soap Diamond * Fudge-A-Roni * Pink Slime 5 * Ammonia Liza * Sponge of Turin * Corn dogs * Sugar Blast * Acme Gazette Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Dewey Ottoman's car Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Continuity * In the van next to Velma, besides the book on Chicago she is reading, there are books on Ireland, Santa Fe, London, San De Pedro, Mexico City, La Serena, and Egypt. These are sites of other adventures of the gang, most of which were in movies. * Daphne reveals she's in love with Fred to a less than surprised Velma. This has been alluded to on-and-off since Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (and unofficially before that since the Johnny Bravo crossover episode, Bravo Dooby-Doo). * Movie star Brad Adams, from the previous film, is sitting in the audience at the Talent Star finale. Notes/trivia * The trailer uses Anarbor's cover of the What's New, Scooby-Doo? theme song featured in the montage sequence at the end of Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins, but this is absent from the film itself. * Fred is revealed to sleep with a net. * It premiered on Cartoon Network on August 10, 2013 in Scooby-Doo! Back to School Marathon (August 10-11, 2013). Cultural references * The film combines elements of both America's Got Talent (and other similar talent shows) and Gaston Leroux's 1911 novel The Phantom of the Opera, as well as its film and musical adaptations. ** Notable references to The Phantom of the Opera include: *** A "Phantom" terrorizes an opera house. In Stage Fright the opera house becomes a disco house, and then a general theatre. Both are terrorized. *** The Phantom wants Christine to "win". In the original, it's the position of Prima Donna. In Stage Fright, it's Talent Star. *** The Phantom sabotages Christine's main competition, a more experienced singer/diva named Carlotta, by switching her throat spray with an identical bottle filled with a throat irritant, causing Carlotta to lose her voice. *** The destruction of the disco ball is a reference to the infamous chandelier scene in the original. *** Both the Phantom from the original version and the original Phantom live under the opera house, in the sewers, with a working organ, which they both play. They both have expert knowledge about the opera house, especially the secret passageways. *** The scene where someone appears to be hanging, (until the lights are turned on and it is revealed only to be the Great Pauldini, stuck in one of his tricks and very much alive), is a reference to the original, where the Phantom murders a stagehand by strangulation, and then hangs his body from the rafters. * The first piece played by Emma Gale is Movement 1. "Allegro non molto" from Vivaldi's Concerto No. 4 in F minor, Op. 8, RV 297, "L'inverno", commonly known as "Winter", from his famous violin concerto set known as "The Four Seasons". Neither of Emma's pieces are listed in the credits. * The Great Pauldini's name is a reference to Harry Houdini and possibly to writer Paul Dini, who's married to magician Misty Lee, and wrote a series starring the magician-themed DC character Zatanna. * The internet search engine Velma uses, is called, "Giggle", a play on "Google". * The Soap Diamond and the Sponge of Turin are references to the famous Hope Diamond and the Shroud of Turin, respectively. * Dewey Ottoman's car and crazy driving may be a reference to the famous villain, Cruella De Ville, from the Disney movie 101 Dalmatians. * A jewelry store has an image with "H-B" at the front, a reference to the animation company, Hanna-Barbera. * The Ammonia Lisa is a parody of the Mona Lisa. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * During the chase between the gang (in the Mystery Machine) and Dewey Ottoman (in his car) to take the Soap Diamond, Dewey's hands change often from skin color to green, as if he was wearing his Phantom disguise gloves. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * It is never explained how the Phantom disappeared in the cloud of smoke in front of Shaggy and Scooby after Fred threw the net down on him from his hotel window. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright DVD released by Warner Home Video on August 20, 2013. * Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright Blu-ray Disc/DVD combo released by on Warner Home Video on August 20, 2013. Quotes Gallery Videos Scooby-Doo!Stage Fright - Trailer Images Scooby-Doo!_Stage_Fright_Blu-ray_front_cover.jpg|Blu-ray/DVD combo Stage Fright.png|DVD References External links * Buy at iTunes (US) }} Category:Direct-to-video films *